


Faulty Machinery

by WasabiAlarm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Teasing, Yaoi, automail kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiAlarm/pseuds/WasabiAlarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover (FMA/Naruto). Edward Elric and Naruto spend the night in a small town after the outbound train breaks down. Turns out they can't get out of town or away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faulty Machinery

Edward Elric was stuck in this unfamiliar little town in the East. Apparently, the train he was taking completely broke down due to some mechanical error. Damn it all. I bet if Winry were here, she'd fix that engine better than these halfwits. I mean, two days to fix an engine? He groaned as he pulled out his map. "Cutterton... population 304...yay." He stretched his limbs. "I'll have to call Al." He walked over to the nearest phone booth to dial his brother.  
  
Naruto walked through a village of unfamiliar surroundings and made his way toward the train station. _If I can just get out of this godforsaken place_ , he thought. He was alone, a little on edge due to the sparse surroundings and not being in the vicinity of any friends. As far as he could tell, anyway...  
  
Edward tried to calm down his brother on the other line. "Jeez Al, chill out for a bit! I'm serious! I'll be back in a few days, okay? Tell the Mustang to get off my back about it, would ya? Thanks a bunch." A glimpse of a boy with oddly spiky blonde hair passed in his peripheral vision. He set the phone down to seek him out. "’Scuse me! Hey, do you know where I can stay here?"  
  
Naruto stopped suddenly, jolted out of his thoughts by the intrusion. "I don't know anything about this place, sorry. I'm just looking for a way to get out of town." Naruto paused for a moment, thinking he shouldn't take out his frustration on this kid. "Maybe we can help each other, actually. I'm Naruto..."  
  
Ed offered one of his hands, hidden by the pair of gloves he donned. "Edward Elric. Are you stranded here like I am? My train's busted as hell."  
  
Naruto grasped Ed's hand with his own, warming considerably now that he wasn't stranded by himself. "Nice to meet you! Yes, I'm apparently stranded here. If the train's busted, I have no chance of escape." Naruto took a closer look at the strange red coat and the blonde ponytail sported by Ed. He didn't look like any of the villagers... "Should we find a place to rest for the night? It's about to turn dark."  
  
Ed was a bit surprised. He looked over to the end of the horizon and surely enough, the sun was on the verge of setting. "Wow, I must have dozed off for awhile on the ride up! Well, Naruto, looks like we'll need to get rooms if we're ever gonna leave this place!" He and Naruto began to patrol the streets for an inn to rest.  
  
Naruto spotted a cozy-looking establishment a few avenues down from the train station. "How's this look, Ed?" Naruto turned his head down, grinning sheepishly. "Actually, I don't have very much money on me... plus, who knows how long we'll be stranded. Do you think we could stay together and split the cost?"   
  
Ed opened his wallet. As a dog of the military, he knew that something like this would eventually happen. Luckily for him, he was moderately wealthy. "Heh, no problem! This looks like a nice place to stay," he said, looking at a quaint little inn known as The Sleeping Beauty. How cute. He requested a room for the night, specifically ordering two beds. When he arrived to his room, the maid claimed they were short of two-bed rooms due to the incoming people stranded by the train. "This is... awkward."  
  
"Hmm, it looks like everyone is struggling to find a place for the night!" Naruto said. The prospect of going from meeting young Ed to sleeping next to him in the span of a few hours was a little awkward, but he found himself strangely giddy with the idea. He did know for sure that Ed was very cute, and they seemed to be getting along well. Naruto jumped onto the bed, stretching his feet out to dangle off the edge. "Well, I've got this side!" Naruto said, laughing.  
  
Ed grinned. Surely, this boy could not be serious. He was so eager at the opportunity to sleep in the bed next to him that it was... exciting. I mean, this eager guy with the spiky hair and odd facial whiskers is probably just as odd as he was with his mechanical limbs and all. "Alright, but we sleep head to foot. Y’know, so there's less of a chance... you know!" Ed grinned and removed his coat, exposing his black outfit and his— _gulp_ —metallic arm.  
  
"Heh, fine by me!" Naruto watched Ed as he pulled off his coat. He gasped when he caught sight of Ed's right arm... it was completely metal, but so closely sculpted to look human. He quickly realized he was staring blankly and silently cursed himself, not wanting to humiliate Ed. "Wow, that is... amazing! I wish I had something so cool. All I have is this bright orange shirt."  
  
Ed laughed. Somehow comparing his prosthesis to a bright orange shirt made him all giggly inside. "If you think that's lucky, take a look at this!" He said, removing both of his shoes and placing a metallic foot on the bed, rolling up his pant leg.  
  
Naruto gazed at Ed's feet as he discarded the shoes. One cute, shapely, fleshy foot and one of the same shape, only hard and silvery. "Ahhh! Ed, you became even cooler just now. I bet you only get half as tired, too" Naruto giggled.  
  
"Actually lugging around these heavy limbs takes practice!" Ed said, flexing both his real arm and his fake one. He sat his lean, muscular little body at the edge of the bed and folded his legs. "I hope you don't mind two cold limbs touching you in the middle of the night!" Ed said. Whoops, that sounded a bit too... dirty ...and obvious. It was clear now that Ed wanted the experience of being next to, and with, Naruto’s body. "Ooops! I mean... uh... well."  
  
Naruto blushed. "I think I know what you mean, Ed. No need to worry..." Naruto sat back up, reaching toward his feet hanging off the edge of the bed. "Let me show you what my limbs have to offer too, even if I don't have the fine machinery." Naruto pulled off his ninja sandals, letting them fall to the floor. He flexed his toes happily and let his head fall back to the mattress.   
  
Ed just stared. At first he eyed them peculiarly, trying to find the parts of the feet that were weird. Nothing was weird about all. Then it dawned on him: _could he think that I have a thing for feet simply because I have metal limbs or something_? He decided to play it cool. "What's so special about normal feet anyway?"  
  
Naruto could barely contain his excitement, but he had to maintain composure. He had always had a thing for feet, and somehow seeing Ed's mechanical foot was amplifying his desire... it was a mechanical piece, but it looked graceful and lovely. "Nothing's special, unless you have the shinobi training that I do. Then they're agile and quick." Naruto reached out his foot at a seemingly impossible angle and poked Ed in the ribs with his big toe. "See?" _He's gotta think I'm insane... god, what am I doing?_ , Naruto thought.  
  
Ed laughed and pushed the foot away. As he did so, he felt the softness of the sole along his fleshy arm. That sent a noticeable tingle up his body that made his mechanical parts jingle a bit. "So, a ninja, huh? I've encountered guys like you before. They're quick on their feet, but not many people can use them as a battering ram!" He said, flexing his metal toes.  
  
"A battering ram?! No, we shinobi rely on quickness and deception rather than brute force." Naruto smiled as he watched Ed manipulate his digits. "I'd like to see such awesome power, though... care to demonstrate?" Naruto sat upright on the bed, crossing his legs in front of him. "Here, see what you can do!"  
  
Ed decided to play a little trick on Naruto. A small spark of alchemic power tingled through his leg and surged to his foot. As he gently tapped his toe onto Naruto's clothed chest, suddenly the shirt dissolved! Naruto's shirtless frame was exposed, as well as his swirled marking. "How many ninja can dissolve clothing?" He said, crossing his legs and sitting up, grinning like an imp.  
  
Naruto cried out at the strange sensation on his chest, then simply sat there with a stunned look on his face. "Wha... you... my shirt! How did you do that?" Naruto's face turned red as he realized he was suddenly half-nude in front of Ed. "Don't make me pull out more ninja tricks... or you're gonna get it!"  
  
"More?" Ed asked, mocking him and laughing aloud. "I don't know any ninja who can use alchemy like I can!" He said, curling his toes in delight as Naruto squirmed looking for traces of his shirt.  
  
Naruto's expression formed into an evil grin. "Oh yeah? Well, I've got a different kind of alchemy ready... kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto cried out. Suddenly, an extra pair of Narutos appeared, one on either side of Ed. They worked together to pull Ed's struggling arms above his head and tug off his black shirt. After Ed had been divested of his shirt, Naruto dismissed the clones as quickly as they had appeared. "Now, there's plenty more to do with that, as you might imagine... if you want to get into an alchemy contest."  
  
Ed was taken aback for two reasons: first, the random generation of copies of himself with no use of the elements around him, and second, the face that he had utilized those copies to remove a piece of his clothing. "Hey, what... how did you... why did you...what?" he said, stupefied at the event that just took place.  
  
Naruto maintained his evil grin, drawing it even wider in response to Ed's confusion. "Oh, you know, I've heard of this alchemy stuff... equivalent exchange, is that right? Well, if you're going to get my shirt off, it's only proper that yours be removed also." As he said this, Naruto drew his his toes up Ed's stomach and across it, lightly tracing the tight muscles.  
  
Ed blushed bright red as this strange, yet intriguing boy drew his toes gently up his body. He was dumbfounded, and stood there mouth agape, just staring at the foot as it molested his stomach. Then he gazed off and blushed even brighter than before. _This boy... Naruto, was it? I think he found my one true weakness... damn, he's good._  
  
Naruto continued the light play of his sole across Ed's toned body, hardly believing that the alchemist was allowing this, his fantasy, to progress... and even enjoying it? Naruto brought up his left foot to continue the contact on Ed's stomach and moved his right foot up higher on his chest. Naruto bit down on his lower lip in anticipation as he brushed Ed's nipple with his toe.  
  
Ed's nipple stood tall end erect, responding as Naruto's smooth seductive toes twirled around it like they were in love. He giggled a bit and his blush soon began to fade away. "So, you're into this sorta thing, aren't you Mr. Ninja?" he said, his body twitching in anticipation.  
  
Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. "I've always been into it... it's just so rare to find someone of a like mind." Naruto felt his pants near the waistline tighten as used his toes to play with Ed's nipples, teasing their sensitive tips.  
  
Ed simply grinned and wrapped his legs around Naruto's, placing his heels onto his chest and wiggling his organic and synthetic toes appealingly. "I hope having one real foot won’t scare you," he said, turning up the corner of his mouth to smirk at Naruto.   
  
Naruto smiled. "Scare me? Nah, of course not... I've faced much scarier situations." Naruto ran his fingers up and down both of Ed's soles, marveling at how he switched between tender skin and smooth metal. Naruto slid his feet closer to Ed's chin as he settled in with the alchemist's feet.   
  
Ed's tongue accidentally slipped out as the feet grew closer to his chin. His toes wiggled and splayed as the ninja's magic touch sent tingles up his real and synthetic parts. “What do you mean by 'much scarier'?"  
  
Naruto chuckled. "Ed, if you saw half the stuff I've dealt with in the village, you'd know that this is such a relief for me." Naruto couldn't resist the soles directly in front of him for much longer. He brought his face close to Ed's right foot and moved his tongue across the smooth sole. Naruto also took in the deep scent of Ed's foot, which only contributed to the growing insistence originating from his orange pants. He repeated the same actions with Ed's left foot, pressing against the metal sole with his tongue.  
  
Ed drooled over Naruto's feet underneath him, methodically licking the toes below him and sucking on the big toe of his right foot. He moaned a bit to the feeling of the ninja worshipping his organic and metal limbs with such grace. "How does my metal taste?" he asked, curious seeing as no one he knew had ever given it a try.  
  
Naruto drew his tongue across Ed's metal toes and then moaned as he stopped for a moment's break. "I've never seen anything like it, but it's very sexy," Naruto said, blushing. He sucked down on Ed's left big toe with his entire mouth, then came back up again "Yes, the taste is delightful." Naruto then turned his attention to Ed's right sole, sliding his tongue in between the toes and releasing heavy breaths.  
  
Ed laughed out loud as he faced Naruto's left foot, staring at it with lust. "Hehe, you’re a bad liar. I'm sure rusty metal can't taste as good as pure grade-A flesh and..." he didn't really want to say blood, since that would taste worse than metal. He simply interrupted himself by pressing his tongue into Naruto's deep, thick sole, hoping to have him assume he meant his foot.  
  
"Hehe... I really do enjoy it, Ed... but it's hard to beat the old-fashioned sole." Naruto squirmed and whimpered slightly as Ed pleasured his sole. In response, Naruto sucked on Ed's right toes more aggressively. He trapped Ed's big toe with his teeth and ran his tongue across the underside, letting his own saliva coat Ed's hot soles.  
  
Ed's tongue let go of Naruto's sweet sole and he let out a cute little moan. He just couldn't resist the way the ninja boy worshipped him so... lovingly. He had always desired a time to just relax and allow himself to be waited on hand and foot, and this was more than he bargained for! His toes spread and he fell all the way back and let Naruto take control of his body.  
  
Naruto smiled at Ed's reaction, feeling pleased that he was enjoying himself while desiring more of the same. He guided Ed's feet down his stomach and toward his waistline, slowly undoing his orange shinobi pants. "Ed, I want these feet to take on a little more pleasure..." Naruto moaned as he released his stiffening cock, but he held Ed's feet suspended a few inches above in midair while he awaited a response.  
  
Ed looked downward and was a bit surprised at the request. I mean, he'd love to do it, by God of course he would, it was just so sudden! And he kinda had something else in mind. "Well, I was kinda hoping you'd give yours and I'd do it, if you know what I mean. I mean, I was hoping you could save yourself for later." Ed said, undoing his pants and flipping out an unexpectedly large cock.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can save myself," Naruto smirked, glancing down at his hard member, then at Ed's firm cock. "But let's go along with this plan of yours for the time being." Instead of placing Ed's feet on his cock, he gave them a quick and playful poke. He then set them back down on the bed, awaiting Ed's plan of action.  
  
Ed's reaction was that of surprise and squirming. He wasn't used to anything being this close to his cock besides his own hands. He moaned and moved his cock a bit closer to the softness that lay before him. "Don't tease me like that!"  
  
Naruto laughed and smiled. "Ed, you're being terribly vague." He grabbed Ed's right sole and gave it a deep lick. "Don't tease you like that?" Naruto proceeded to run his toes down Ed's smooth stomach and near the base of his cock. "Or like _that_?"   
  
Ed shivered and grinned, his toes wiggling as he undid his hair, letting it fall apart all over his shoulders. "Like that! If you’re going to stroke me off, then just do it."  
  
If it was possible, Ed became even sexier when Naruto saw his hair let down for the first time. Mental note, this kid can really work a blonde. "Well, let's try this..." Naruto gripped the base of Ed's cock in between his big and second toes, slowly moving his foot up the shaft.   
  
Ed's face tightened and his expression became that of a sexy boy getting pleasured. He felt the softness between the ninja’s toes and the subtlety of the sole beneath them. Mental note... footjobs are better than handjobs.  
  
Naruto worked his other foot into the equation, using his left toes to brush across the head and shaft of Ed's cock while he continued his rhythmic stroking with the right foot. The warm pulsing of Ed's member felt amazing against his toes. Naruto found himself open-mouthed, panting for breath, and couldn't suppress a soft moan as he used all of his leg muscles and movements of his feet to pleasure Ed.  
  
Ed was fascinated by Naruto's ability to express these noises without stimuli from him. He looked forward into Naruto's deep, blue eyes, and moaned out loud as his shaft was being manipulated by the two gorgeous, wonderful feet.  
  
Naruto felt a bead of perspiration across on his forehead as he continued his focused efforts on Ed's cock. He was amazed at the noises Ed was making in response, and also noticed that the look coming from Ed's amber eyes was one of intense lust and need. Naruto decided to switch gears a bit, starting to feel the burn in his calves. He pressed both soles firmly against Ed's shaft, manipulating the cock between them, then pushing forward to use Ed's stomach as a third source of contact.   
  
Edward decided not to just take it, but to take a part in dishing it as well. He rammed his cock deep into the thick, ninja soles. He was surprised at how deep into them his cock went, the thick and smooth skin wrapping around them with great ease and comfort. He proceeded to buck into them with speed and grace, making sure to keep them in contact with his length.  
  
Naruto relished the opportunity to wrap his thick soles around Ed's cock, which was getting more slippery by the second. Naruto flexed his toes into Ed's shaft as well, varying the speed and trying to massage every inch of his cock. Naruto moaned out again, much louder than he intended. "Ah.... Ed!"  
  
Edward must have found Naruto's G-spot. He sounded like he was ready to cum, and he was nowhere near the genitalia. He thrust his cock deeper and moaned louder, his pent up orgasm building as his cock slowly began to leak over Naruto’s feet. "Mmmm... Narutoes...."  
  
Naruto's own cock was indeed full, erect, and waiting despite the lack of stimulation. "Nngh... Ed, I want my feet all over your length..." As he anticipated the tensed-up moment when Ed would erupt with his seed, Naruto worked his soles and toes into a frenzy, trapping Ed's cock between them as he moved his feet rapidly up and down. He could feel the precum from Ed's cock stream from the head down to the tips of his toes, which nearly drove poor Naruto insane. He cried out, his voice sounding hoarser this time.  
  
"I'm going to... going to..." Edward released his passion, driven to the breaking point by Naruto’s masterful footjob. Shot after shot of semen exploded onto the pair of perfect feet before him, filling the soles to capacity and dribbling onto the toes. He maintained his stamina and pushed upward, making sure the entire length of Naruto’s feet was covered from the tip of the toe to the bottom of the heel. His body collapsed once he had given every last ounce of cum over to Naruto’s feet, and he panted hysterically.  
  
"Oh god.... Ed!" Naruto gasped as his feet were absolutely soaked with Ed's warm seed. After riding out Ed's orgasm, he massaged the shaft lightly with his toes, having spent a good deal of his own energy. "Now.... Ed..." he said, trying to collect his breath.  
  
Edward continued to pant and looked up at Naruto. "Yes?" He managed to say, despite his obvious fatigue.  
  
"Do you remember a second half to your plan?" Naruto asked, a contented smile on his face. "It's incredible how hard I am right now, even without those sexy feet of yours."  
  
Edward's mind was faded, due solely to the fact that Naruto's feet had just pounded the memory out of him. He nodded sheepishly.  
  
With a grunt and significant exertion of strength, Naruto sat up and managed to reach his knees, straddling Ed. He traced his fingers lightly up and down Ed's side, marveling at the evidence of how intense his orgasm had been.   
  
Edward eyed Naruto suspiciously, still unable to move underneath the blonde powerhouse.  
  
Naruto grinned mischievously. "If I were Ed, I'd think the plan would go something like this..." He lifted Ed's tired legs up on his shoulders, struggling first with the human leg and then with the heavy automail. He followed that up by tracing a finger near Ed's entrance, giving a small tease across his ass.  
  
Edward grinned and his toes wiggled as Naruto traced the outline of his shapely entrance. The muscles tightened in joy as Naruto teased them with his fingers. "Go ahead... fuck me hard..."  
  
Naruto didn't need much encouragement: his straining cock was insistence enough. Ed's verbal instructions only increased his arousal. He worked a slender finger inside the entrance, then pushed his throbbing cock deep inside Ed's tight ass. "Nnn... Ed, this feels so good..." As he held Ed's ankles with his own hands, he started to pull back and push forward with his whole body.  
  
Naruto continued his rhythmic thrusting inside Ed's tight hole, crying out with desire and need. He could feel his own orgasm approaching, and he scrunched up his toes still soaked with Ed's semen as he felt himself about to explode. "I'm... about to," Naruto gasped as he released all of his essence deep inside Ed. He thrust forward several more times, emptying himself completely, then collapsed with exhaustion on top of the alchemist.  
  
Edward looked to the heavens and was about to fade into sleep. Before he could, he uttered something he thought he’d never say: "Thank God for faulty machinery!"


End file.
